


A Criminal's Lover ~ Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios

by Lou_Anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Anne/pseuds/Lou_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When a man loves a woman, she becomes his weakness. When a woman loves a man, he becomes her strength"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hi there !  First, thanks to have clicked on my story and it would be nice if you read the informations below or at least the prompts ~

   
I know there are plenty Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios but I wanted to make my own, for fun.  
English isn't my mother tongue, I apologize for any mistakes I could make   
Contains a lot of swear words, sorry  
I do accept requests !  Usually, I accept every suggestion but if it's something sad or inappropriate, I would have to think about it  
 I try to update weekly but it really depends on my imagination, my laziness or my real life   
Feedbacks are really appreciated. It gives me motivation to write something nice for you, Reader-chan  
If you didn't know yet, I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki but I own these scenarios so please, don't steal my ideas

If it's the first time you're reading scenarios, here's some indications :  
(Y/N) means (Your Name)  
(L/N) is for (Last Name)  
(E/C) stands for (Eyes Color)  
(H/C) is for (Hair Color)  
(H/L) means (Hair Length)

To start,  you need to know some things about your life  in these scenarios, which depends  on whom is your boyfriend :

Pain  
(Y/N) is  a  kind and shy girl. She doesn't like conflicts and tries to always put things in order. She's not a ninja and she doesn't really want to be one. She is an orphelin since her parents died when she was a child. She used to live with her boyfriend  and didn't have lots of friend. Her boyfriend often hit her but she let herself be pushed around.

 

Tobi  
(Y/N) used to live in Konohagakure with her bestfriend and they were very powerful ninja who became ANBU very fast. Her parent died mysteriously a  few years ago and since then she became really close to her bestfriend . She's a bit suspicious but when she knows someone, she becomes very cheerful. She joined the Akatsuki after ran away from the village.

 

Kisame  
(Y/N) is a kunoichi  from Sunagakure. She was a Jounin and uses Water style. She was very apprecied  in her village  and well-respected. She had always been a very generous girl. She was also compassionate and smiled everytime. She doesn't like discrimination and  loves all  creature on Earth and it's perhaps her weak point. When she ran away from her village, the Akatsuki got in touch with her and she joined the organization

 

Hidan  
(Y/N) had a very difficult childhood. Her father was a bad man and he often hit her mother in front of her eyes. She was violent and loud-mouthed because of his father's behavior. She wasn't a ninja but when her mother died, she fled her village and wandered on the road,  just because she wanted to find a way to avenge her mother. She met a ninja on a way and this ninja was also a  Jashin worshipper. He trained her during five years and Jashin-sama finally granted her the immortality  whereas her sensei wasn't immortal. This is how she became the second immortal on Earth.

 

Deidara  
(Y/N) is very discreet. Not because she is shy but she was a ninja in Konohagakure, and she was a very talented spy.  She has always been alone and it was  more useful for her work. At first sight, she seems cold but she is kind and really funny but she's a bit manipulative. In fact, she just wants to have friends. When she fled her village, the Akatsuki got in touch with her and she joined them at once, without questioning  herself.

 

Kakuzu  
(Y/N) is a big spender. She liked money and she loves to spend it. Sometimes, she can be childlish when she doesn't have what she want and she can be a swindler. Besides, she is cunning. She also likes teasing others. She had a strong personnality and she doesn't let walk all over her.  Nonetheless, she can be really nice with whom deserves it. She always has problems with her banker and she has several jobs to fill her debts. She's not a ninja but she wants to, just to go bounty hunting.

 

Itachi  
(Y/N)  is a normal girl. She lived  with her family in a small village. She thought her life was boring : she had always wanted to be a ninja to add a little spice in her life. She loves to meet new people and also loves to take a walk in this park near her house. Her goal in life ? At first, become a ninja and then start her own family. She's careful and loves to  be helpful.

 

Zetsu (Shiro Zetsu is in _italic_ and Kuro Zetsu is in **bold** )  
(Y/N) is  passionate by nature. She has lots of plant in her house and loves to carry them. She's also very curious and she easily feels guilty for everything. She's sweet with everyone but when somebody is mean, she doesn't hesitate  to  put him/her in his/her place. She's not a ninja and doesn't really want to become one.  She has a well-ordered life, even though she is really interested by strange things

 

Sasori  
(Y/N) is not what you think. At first glance, she seems calm but it's the total opposite : she's a bit hyper, childlish and loud-mouthed. She's not afraid to say what everyone else is thinking. She likes art and more statue than painting. She's not a ninja but it wouldn't bother her to become one. She's easily bored and doesn't want a random life. She also wants  lots of attentions and loves teasing people.


	2. When you meet for the first time

Pain

" You're a bitch, (Y/N)"  
" What ? "  
" Get out"  
" But ... I love you !  
" I said : Get the fuck out, now"  
Tears started to flow on your cheeks. Your boyfriend seemed to break up with you at the moment and you didn't know why. What did you do to him ? You loved him more than everything even if he was not the perfect boyfriend in the world. In fact, he often yelled at you and he hit you one time. You were mistreated but you couldn't help yourself from loving him. You felt you heart turn into pieces while you went out your house. You lived with him and now you were alone, with your suitcase, in the street. You began to walk, without a clue of where you should go. A brief instant, you thought about something. Something which could release you. You saw a river ... A bridge... "Nobody will remember me" You thought. You approached and you looked down, seeing how high it was. You left your suitcase on the ground. You took a deep breathe, a little afraid. Before you can do anything, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned back to see an orange-haired man with intense purple eyes and lots of piercing. He was wearing a long black cloak with bloody red clouds. He stared at you a long moment and he finally said with a smooth voice :  
" Don't do that"  
" Who are you to tell me what to do ?!" You said angrily  
" Sadness and now irritation"  
" Let me do it !" You tried to escape from his strength  
" Tell me your name "  
" (Y/N)"  
" (Y/N), I won't let you kill yourself "  
" Why ?" You mumbled, still crying  
" You had to live and you will " He whipped a tears from your cheek gently  
He left you without saying a word, glancing at you a last time. Now, you were more troubled than before. This man didn't know you and he prevented you from suicide. You took your suitcase and you walked toward a hotel, wondering what was his name and if he should appear once again.  
 

Tobi

Today was the day you joined the Akatsuki, the famous criminal organization. Why did you become a S-rank criminal ? Well, at first, you used to live in Konohagakure where you were a great ninja, appreciated and talented. You were in the ANBU since you were very young and you had several friends in the village. You even had a bestfriend who was all your life since your parents died during a mission two years ago. One day, you found out that your parents didn't die on a simple mission ... they were murdered. Who was the murderer ? Your bestfriend. She said that the Hokage sent her to kill your parents, adding that they were traitors. At the moment, you were so angry and surprised, you didn't think once more and you killed her. Realizing you just killed an ANBU and a 'friend', you ran away. This is why you became a criminal. Of course, the Akatsuki heard talk of you and your position in the ANBU and got in touch with you. You had nothing to lose and you were alone, you decided to join them. So today was the day you joined the Akatsuki. You entered in their hideout and an orange-haired man with lots of piercing, who seemed rather impressive, came to see you :  
" You're (Y/N), I presume ? Nice to meet you, I hope you'll be a good member of the organization "  
" I hope so"  
" Let's go meet the others"  
You came into a room with a few people. They said their name one after another and you finished :  
" My name is (Y/N), it's nice to ..."  
" HELLO (Y/N)-CHAN !" A masked man interrupted you  
" Stop it Tobi, you're going to frighten her, hm" The blonde man aka Deidara told him  
" TOBI IS SO HAPPY TO MEET (Y/N)"  
" Don't pay attention on him, he's a bit hyper" The shark-man aka Kisame said to you  
" Yeah, hm.... Tobi ? That's right ? I'm happy to ..."  
" YEAAAAAAAAH" Tobi shouted, hugging you  
You smiled, embarrassed. It was not usual to hug a stranger but something told you to learn more about him. Even if you didn't trust anyone anymore, maybe this man will be a friend ?

 

   
Kisame

 You had always been a lovely girl, generous and compassionate and you were a very good ninja in Sunagakure. Your mother came from The Land of Water and you have inherited her Water Style what was rather rare in Suna. You made progress very fast and you became a well-respected Jounin. One day, you left the village for a S-ranked mission but it didn't finish well. All your comrades died during this mission and you were the only survivor. You didn't want to come back to your village. You thought that you were the person at fault of this slaughter so you ran away. In your village, they thought that you killed your comrades and that you fled because you didn't come back after. They also knew your skills and were afraid of you so they proclaimed you a S-ranked criminal. You wandered on the road for a long time, wondering why you did that, why did you leave. Since you left Suna, you were so lonely what was unusual for you. This is why when the Akatsuki got in touch you, you accepted at once. Of course, they were criminals but they aren't as horrible as everybody says, aren't they ? When you entered in your new 'home', their hideout, you saw a few people in a room but one caught your attention : it was a shark, no ... a shark-man. He was tall and seemed very strong. He had round eyes, without a speck of color, with just a black pupil at the center. "What is that thing ?!" You thought. The Leader aka Pain introduced you to everybody :  
" So, this is our new member (Y/N)"  
" I'm really happy to see you !" You beamed  
" She seems too ... kind ?" A man with black-hair tied in a low ponytail said  
" Maybe ... but she has skills, very great skills" Pain replied, insisting on 'great'  
" I can't wait to see her fighting, what is your style ?" The shark-man asked, staring at you with his black pupil  
" Me ?... Hum... Water..." You said, embarrassed  
" Interesting ..." The blue-skinned man responded  
He was still gazing at you what made you feel uncomfortable. "This strange man seems so nasty" you thought, trying to hide your confusion.  
 

 

Hidan

Alone. Yeah, that was the word to describe you as a child. Other kids didn't like you because you seemed too rude. In fact, you had always been like that. It came from you father, you heard him insulting your mother all the time and he often beat her. It lasted a long time until your mother died after one more punch. Since then, you hated your father and you wanted him to die. You didn't live in a Hidden Village so you fled your family to become a ninja. On the road, you met a priest. In fact, it was not a priest but he told things about a religion. He promised to train you to become a ninja, what he did but in exchange, you had to convert. This is why you became a Jashinist, decided to take revenge for the death of your mother. Plus, this religion gave immortality to believer. You passed more than five years, training hard and giving sacrifices to Jashin-sama. After this long time, He finally granted you this so wanted immortality. Even the priest who trained you didn’t become immortal. You became a strong ninja and you were now devoted to your God. You finally killed you father and you were proclaim as a criminal, even though he was just a civilian. To tell the truth, everyone heard about your immortality and the government was afraid of you. You found out that another man became immortal as well but you didn't care. When you killed your father, you didn't have a goal in life anymore. You wandered on the road, slaughtering people what made you felt so good. One day, you were alone, making your sacrifice, when a man approached. He was rather pale and had silver hair pulled back. He looked at you with his piercing purple eyes and his smirk. He was clad in long black cloak with red clouds patterns,. And he was handsome, yeah. You glanced at him a last time and you returned to your sacrifice :  
" Well, you are the fucking other one "  
" What are you talking about ?! "  
" The other immortal, bitch "  
" Yeah, so what ? "  
" I used to be the only immortal on this fucking Earth !"  
" Oh poor baby ! Do you want a hug ? " You said ironically  
" I'm going to sacrifice you ..." He said angrily  
" As you said, I'm immortal, dumbass"  
He spat at the floor, raising his red scythe. You frowned while you took your weapon as well. Before the silver-haired man could move, another man, who was wearing the same cloak, appeared. He didn't pay attention on you and said with a deep frightening voice :  
" We don't have the time for that, Hidan"  
" Shut the fuck up Kakuzu ! She's a bitch, I have to kill her !" He said, glancing at you  
" Leader will be upset if we take our time "  
" I don't give a damn !"  
" Listen to this man, motherucker" You replied at once  
" Tch. I'll be back for you, cunt"  
The two men disappeared as fast as they came, leaving you alone in the forest.  
"So this man is the other one ? Interesting ..." You whispered, raising an eyebrow.

 

   
Deidara

You were a spy. A very talented spy. You seemed invisible in the environment and you were very discreet in your movement. Thanks to your skills, you became a well-respected ninja in Konohagakure. But it was what you thought. The Hokage knew your capacity and was afraid of you. You were a spy, yes but he thought that you could spy on them in the future. You became dangerous for the village because you knew secret things about the government. One day, you found out that the Hokage had sent someone to kill you. This is why you ran away and you became a S-ranked criminal. It was difficult to get in touch with you but Pain, the Leader of the famous organization Akatsuki, heard about you and decided to recruit you. You were mad at the Hokage and Konoha so you joined them at once. You heard about them as well, you knew it was an organization full of strong criminal and you thought you were lucky to become one of them. The day you discovered their hideout, the Leader told you to introduce you :  
" Well ... I'm (Y/N)"  
Everybody introduced as well.  
" Where is Deidara ?" Pain asked, looking at a red-haired man who looks younger aka Sasori  
" He didn't come back yet " He answered.  
" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear " The blue-skinned man aka Kisame said, looking at the entrance.  
You turned your head and you saw a blondie walking towards you  
" Wait, is this a man ?" You asked, surprised  
" Good to know that I'm not the only one to wonder ! " The silver-haired man said  
" I'm not a girl, hm !" A deep voice came from him  
" I apologize " You said  
" No problem, you're the newbie after all, yeah "  
" Hey ! I'm not a newbie !"  
" Name's Deidara, what is yours, hm ?"  
" I'm (Y/N)"  
" What do you think of art (Y/N) ?"  
" Art is eternal, brat" Sasori replied at once  
" Tch, you're wrong ! Art is explosion !" Deidara frowned  
" How an explosion could be called art ?!"  
" You're weak without your puppet and there are so ugly, hm !"  
" How dare you say that my art is ugly ?!"  
" It is, so shut up, yeah !"  
You looked at them, arguing and it made you laugh to see that. They both continue to stand up for their "art" until Deidara turned his head to you :  
" And so (Y/N) ? What do you think of art ?"  
" Art is … explosion ? "  
" Yeah, that's right !" Deidara agreed  
To tell the truth, you didn’t find art very interesting but this man ... He was interesting.  
 

 

Kakuzu

" Sorry Miss. (L/N), your account is empty ..."  
" What ?"  
" You took the money left yesterday"  
" It's impossible !"  
" You have to stop, you're ruined"  
" Well ... I think I'll take a second job"  
You left your banker's office a bit angry, you wanted to go shopping but you didn't have enough money ! What a shame ... In fact, you had always been a big spender and only one job couldn't let you live such a life of luxury. You had think about bounty hunting but it was only for ninja and you weren't one. You were fep up with your banker's reprimand so you stormed out the bank, without paying attention to others. You walked fast, looking at the floor when you bumped hard into someone what made you fall. You raised your head to see who you just hit :  
" Hey ! " You shouted, rubbing your head  
" I'm sorry "  
 A deep voice came from this masked man. He had weird green/red eyes and he stared at you blankly while he gave you his hand to let you came back on your feet.  
" No ... It's me ..." You mumbled, a bit fazed  
" Be careful next time "  
" Is that money ?! " You pointed at his briefcase  
" Yes "  
" Could you give me some ?"  
He gave you a death glare and left you alone in the street without saying a word. What a strange and stingy man !  
 

 

Itachi

Seeing the good weather, you decided to take a walk. You walked towards a local park with beautiful cherry tree. You usually came in this park, it was a relaxing place and you could read or just rest in the grass. When you arrived, you sat on a bench. You shut your eyes, enjoying the breeze on your face. You thought a bit but something came back in your mind at once.You opened your eyes and you sighed heavily. What a boring life …. You weren’t born in a Hidden Village and you were just a civilian whereas you always wanted to be a ninja. Your parents weren’t ninja either so you didn’t have the luck to fulfill your dream. You swept the park until your eyes fall on a man who was sitting on a bench next to you. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds what was original. He had  black hair tied in a low ponytail and … a forehead protector ?! You looked at him with urging and he noticed it. He turned his head and gazed at you with his piercing black eyes. You looked at something else at once, he was so intimidating ! “ If he has a forehead protector, he must be a ninja ?” you wondered in your mind. You took your courage in both hands and you sat next to him :  
“ Hum … Hi ? “  
“ Hi.”  
“ … Can I …. Ask you something ?” You sluttered  
“ Go ahead “  
“ Are you … a ninja ?”  
“ Of course”  
Hearing his reply, you smiled widely. It was the first time you saw a real ninja, like the one in those Hidden Village  
“ Oh gosh … I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you !”  
“ That’s a beautiful name” He said kindly  
“ Well, thank you ! What’s yours by the way ?”  
“ Itachi. What do you want ?”  
“ Oh, I just wanted to talk with someone…”  
“ You shouldn’t talk with me” He said on a serious tone  
“ Why ? You’re a ninja ! The first I ever saw !”  
“ You aren’t a ninja ?”  
“ Unfortunately ....” You said on a disappointed tone  
“ I’m sorry (Y/N), I have to go … Maybe I could teach you something if we meet another time”  
“ I hope so !”  
He gave you a weak smile and left you alone. When he was gone, you jumped from joy. A ninja will teach you something ! And that ninja was rather handsome …   
 

Zetsu

" 20 ryos please Miss"  
" Here you are, good afternoon !"  
You left the shop with your big cactus which you'll add to your collection. You had always liked flowers, it was so beautiful and your house was full of plant. But you missed something : this cactus you just bought. You walked in the street in a rush toward your home, without paying attention on the surroundings. You raised your head to see forward and fortunately, you saw this man who you were going to bump into. You stopped at once. You looked at him and you were so surprised : it was a a black and white man, with piercing yellow eyes and green hair. He was even surrounded by a kind of 'plant'. You apologized at once :  
" Oh I'm so sorry ! Are you okay sir ?"  
" **Stupid girl ! It's a damned cactus ! You could have hurt us !** " A deep voice said  
" _Don't be so rude !_ " Another voice replied  
" **Pay attention the next time !** "  
" _What a beautiful cactus, though_ "  
You were dumbstruck. "Did this man have two voice ? What the heck ?" You thought. This man glanced at you a last time and left you.  You wondered who he was and if you could meet him another time. You were so curious ...  
 

 

Sasori

" Tch. It's ugly"  
" You're wrong (Y/N) ! It's a beautiful masterpiece !"  
Today, you were with your bestfriend (F/N) in a art exhibition. Both of you stood in front of painting, which was considered as 'modern art'. You found it ugly but (F/N) didn't think the same. You didn't like painting, you preferred statue. You thought it was more realistic. Your friend stayed here, looking at the painting while you moved toward another work. You saw a sculpture and you approached. It was a wooden man, sitting on the floor. You found it really nice :  
" Here ! What a beautiful work !"  
" I agreed"  
You turned your head to see a red-haired boy. In fact, his voice was deep despite his appearance. He had beautiful hazel eyes and was wearing an original black cloak with red clouds.  
" That's right, painting aren't interesting" He added  
" Wooden sculpture are the best" You replied  
" Really ?"  
" Yeah, I think it's hard to work with wood but at the end, it's beautiful"  
(F/N) joined you at the moment  
" Hey (Y/N), is he your new friend ?" She shouted  
" Jeez (F/N), you're loud !"  
" Oh sorry ! Hmm, I guess I should let you alone" She rubbed her chin, smirking  
" (Y/N) ? Nice name " The red-haired stranger said  
" Thank you ! What is yours by the way ?"  
" Sasori "  
" Nice to meet you Sasori !" You smiled at him  
" OI (Y/N) WE MUST GO NOW" (F/N) interrupted you  
" ... I should go, hope I'll see you later !"  
You left him here, glancing at this stranger a last time. To tell the truth, you found him more beautiful than the statue...


	3. What he thinks of you after your first meeting

\---HIS POV---

 

Pain

I hope this girl will not do anything stupid … She seemed so sad, I had to interrupt her from what she would do. Now, I'm thinking I should have stay with her... Why do I act like that towards her ? I don't even know her but something tell me that she's special … I don't know why but I feel like I must protect her. She seems .. broken. I can't let anything happen to her, I promised myself that I will tempt anything to make her smile. I will returne to see her as soon as I can. Please, wait for me, (Y/N).

 

Tobi (or should I say Obito?)

This new girl, (Y/N). Her almond-shaped (E/C) eyes and her pretty face which is enframed by her (H/L)(H/C) hair … I have to say that she's beautiful. It was a great idea to incorporate her in the organization, she seems strong. For the moment, I don't trust her … I think that I'll play my role around her like with the others. But why I'm thinking about tell her my true identity ? Usually, I don't feel anything towards someone I don't know but her … She's intriguing.

 

Kisame

When Leader-sama introduced (Y/N), I thought we should meet another weirdo but, for my greatest surprise, she seemed really kind and sweet. They said that she fled her village after killing her comrades but when I see her, and her angel face with rosy cheeks, I can't believe she murdered her friends. However, she seemed really umcomfortable when I talked to her. I bet she thought about my appearance, unfortunately I can't hide it. I need to know more about her, she didn't kill those people, I'm sure, so why did she become a criminal ? And her Water Style is interesting too, I should ask her if she would train with me, one day ...

 

Hidan

I swear I will kill this bitch ! How dare she become immortal ? I'm the only one for Jashin's sake ! Shit ! I have forgotten that I can't murder her... Now that I'm thinking … She is sexy … Before I could find a fucking way to eliminate her, I should fuck her. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ! The next time I see her, I'll use my sexiness to attract her and BANG, right in my bed. I have to say that she's my kind of girl, sexy with a beautiful booty and loud-mouthed. And this time, the old whore won't stop me! I'll find her, alone.

 

Deidara

(Y/N) is interested by my art ? Finally, someone agree with me ! And she doesn't let me indifferent... She is very pretty to tell the truth. I heard that she's a spy, a very different style than me but opposites attract though. Even if she has thought that I was a girl, I can't be mad at her. I think I must learn more about her. She seemed less annoying than Tobi in every case, and I can be friend with her.... at least. I have to say that I loved when she giggled when I was arguing with Sasori no Danna. I swear that I'll make her laugh every time I can.

 

Kakuzu( This one is short but you met him when you bumped into him so...)

Tch, another homeless person. Who ask for money in the street ? This girl didn't seem poor though, she was well dressed and to tell the truth, I found her rather pretty. But money is money, I won't give it to anyone.

 

Itachi

I'm really impressed that this girl came to see me. She even asked me if I could train her to be a ninja. When I left her, I saw her jumping from joy. I thing she's a bit hyper but it's not too much, she has to be excited at the thought of learning some ninja stuffs. At first, I wanted to forget our meeting but, seeing her happiness, I promised myself I will come back for her.

 

Zetsu

 **What a stupid girl, she has to be careful.** _Don't blame her._ **Why ? She was carrying a damned cactus !** _Exactly, she had to be interested by nature._ **Tch, how do you know ?** _I don't know … I think so._ **Fortunately, she didn't hurt us.** _She had a pretty face, don't you think ?_ **Yeah, now that you're saying**. _And she didn't flee when she saw us._ **That's right.** _I hope we will meet her another time._ **It's just a random girl !** _I know but I'm feeling something about her and I don't know what it is… I just want to see her._ **You're so pathetic.** _We should have asked her name at least …_ **Forget her, let's go back to the hideout.** _Yeah, if you want ..._

Sasori

This girl, _(Y/N) , I met … What a beautiful girl. It's hard to say it but I found her more pretty than the statue we were watching. Her voice was so sweet too, she seemed calm and rational. She liked this wooden sculpture, how about showing her my work the next time ? If there will be a next time of course. Finally, someone different than those people in the organization, I hope she's really like I think and not a outward appearance...


End file.
